List of terminology
This is a glossary of the Kiseki series including the major terms, titles and events both newcomers and veterans might find useful in navigating the wiki. A * Aidios (空の女神) * Aion (神機) * Ancient Zemurian civilisation (古代文明) * Anguis (蛇の使徒) * ARCUS * Archaism (人形兵器) * Arngarmr (アルンガルム) * Arseille (アルセイユ) * Artifact (古代遺物) * Aureole (輝く環) * Azure Demiourgos (碧の虚神) * Azure Tree (碧の大樹) B * Beowulf (ベイオウルフ号) * Bracer Guild (遊撃士協会) C * Class VII (特科クラス《VII組》) * Congegration for Divine Worship (典礼省) * Congregation for the Sacrements (封聖省) * Courageous (カレイジャス) * Crossbell Guardian Force (CGF) (警備隊) * Crossbell State (クロスベル自治州) * Crossbell State Police Department (CSPD) (クロスベル警察) * Cryptid (幻獣) * Cult Incident (教団事件) D * D∴G Cult (D∴G教団) * D∴G Cult Supression Operation (《D∴G教団》殲滅作戦) * Dark Ages (暗黒時代) * Demiourgos (虚ろなる神) * Divergent Laws (外の理) * Divine Knight (騎神) * Dominion (守護騎士) E * Eight Leaves One Blade school (八葉一刀流) * Eighth Form: Weaponless (八の型《無手》) * Eisenritter (鉄騎隊) * Empire of Erebonia (エレボニア帝国) * Enigma (エニグマ) * Epstein Foundation (エプスタイン財団) F * Fifth Form: Morning Moon (五の型《残月》) * Fourth Form - Autumn Leaf Cutter (四の型《紅葉切り》) G * Gehenna (煉獄) * Glorious (グロリアス) * Gnosis (グノーシス) * Grandmaster (盟主) * Gordias-class (ゴルディアス級) * Gospel (ゴスペル) * Gospel Plan (福音計画) * Gralsritter (星杯騎士団) * Great Collapse (大崩壊) * Great Power (巨いなる力) H * Hamel Tragedy (ハーメルの惨劇) * Heiyue (黒月) * Holy Nation of Arteria (アルテリア法国) * Hundred Days War (百日戦役) I * Imperial Chronicle (帝国時報社) * Imperial Intelligence Service (帝国軍情報局) * Imperial Liberation Front (帝国解放戦線) * International Bank of Crossbell (IBC) (クロスベル国際銀行) * Ironblood (鉄血の子供たち) J * Jaeger (猟兵団) * Jesters (ジェスター猟兵団) K * Kingdom of Liberl (リベール王国) * Knight (正騎士) L * Legion (執行者) * Leman (レマン自治州) M * Merkabah (メルカバ) * Mishy (みっしぃ) * Mishette (みしぇ) * Middle Ages (中世時代) N * Noble Alliance (貴族連合) * Northern Jaegers (北の猟兵) * North Ambria (ノーザンブリア自治州) O * Orbal Arts (導力魔法) * Orbal Network (道力ネットワーク) * Orbal Revolution (導力革命) * Orbal Staff (魔導杖) * Orbment (導力器) * Ored (オレド自治州) * Orpheus Final Plan (オルフェウス最終計画) * Ouroboros (身喰らう蛇) P * Pantagruel (パンタグリュエル) * Panzer Soldat (機甲兵) * Papal Guard (僧兵庁) * Pater-Mater (パテル＝マテル) * Phantasma (影の国) * Phantasmal Plaze Blan (幻焔計画) * Pillar of Salt (塩の杭) Q * Quartz (クオーツ) R * R&A Research (R&Aリサーチ) * Red Constellation (赤い星座) * Reformist Faction (革新派) * Reinford Group (ラインフォルト社) * Remiferia (レミフェリア公国) * Republic of Calvard (カルバード共和国) * Revache and Co. (ルバーチェ商会) * Rieveldt Company (リーヴェルト社) S * Second Form: Gale (二の型《疾風》) * Seiland Company (セイランド社) * Sept-Terrion (七の至宝) * Septian Church (七耀教会) * Septian Era (SE) * Septium (七耀石) * Seventy-Seven Devils (七十七の悪魔) * Singularity of Origin (始まりの地) * Special Support Section (特務支援課) * Squire (従騎士) * Stahlritter (鉄機隊) * Stigma (聖痕) * Strega Company (ストレガー社) T * Tactical Orbment (戦術オーブメント) * Taito (泰斗流) * Temple Sword (法剣) * The Abyss (深淵) * Thirteen Factories (十三工房) * Thors Military Academy (トールズ士官学院) * Railway Military Police (鉄道憲兵隊) V * Verne Company (ヴェルヌ社) W * War of the Lions (獅子戦役) * West Zemuria Trade Conference (西ゼムリア通商会議) * Wildcat (山猫号) Z * Zeiss Central Factory (ツァイス中央工房) * Zemuria (ゼムリア大陸) * Zephyr (西風の旅団) Category:Content